<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill Me with Kisses by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574994">Fill Me with Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, rarepair week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayuta managed to lose his voice - despite every warning ever from everyone - and although Wataru is equally annoyed, Nayuta does give really good kisses</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarepair Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill Me with Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this weird little ship more than I anticipated lol most of my rarepairs just stem from "wouldn't it be funny if" and then I write a dumb little fic or do art and then suddenly it's like "oh I genuinely ship it now"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s on his way, Nayuta,” Kenta smiled at the bedridden vocalist who simply glared at him with narrowed eyes, “I wouldn’t expect him to be too happy to see you either. I’ve no doubt he’s been warning you of this for some time. He is my younger brother, after all”.</p>
<p>Kenta bid Nayuta good day and left his room to its silence. It didn’t take long for the door to slam back open and Nayuta was greeted with the scrunched up face of one annoyed and highly irritated Matoba Wataru - his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Nayuta huffed heavily and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. Here comes the lecture of a lifetime…</p>
<p>“You idiot,” Wataru said through gritted teeth and he sat down on the bed with a thud right on top of Nayuta’s legs as he turned away from him, “Don’t ignore me! I didn’t come all the way here to watch you be a lousy grouch with me!”</p>
<p>He ran a hand through dishevelled red hair and sighed, “Sheesh… I want to tell you it isn’t your fault but we’ve all been warning you about the risk of this happening and since you obviously refused to listen it’s now entirely your fault that you lost your voice!”</p>
<p>Wataru shifted on his legs and Nayuta hissed lightly yet he knew Wataru was ignoring any inflicting pain he gave him elsewhere. He couldn’t deny they were right; Nayuta finally pushed himself too far and lost his voice.</p>
<p>Even though Wataru was pretty annoyed by him, Nayuta knew he had wriggled into gaining a soft spot in the bassist’s heart and so he simply pulled him back against his chest and settled his arms around his waist, pushing his nose to behind his ear and letting his lips trail kisses over his skin, dipping his head as he moved down his neck and tugged the collar of his hoodie aside to reach his shoulder.</p>
<p>Nayuta could be very affectionate when it came down to it; if Wataru was ever upset or feeling just down on his luck, he often ended up coming to Nayuta to find comfort and ease. At first, in their early days of dating, it had thrown him for a bit of a loop, not quite knowing what he should do with his lover. In time, they worked it out together and Nayuta had even become somewhat overprotective of him, going as far as to give Yuto his number and making it very clear to Argonavis’ leader that if anything dare happen to Wataru then it was Nayuta who should be called to deal with the problem (of course he knew Argonavis cared a lot about their friend but something irked him about imagining Wataru finding comfort in someone else’s arms).</p>
<p>“If you think doing that will get me to let up and forgive you, you’re sorely mistaken,” Wataru near-hissed and Nayuta realised that he was a lot madder at him than he was showing. “As nice as your kisses are…” Oh, so he was getting through to some part of his softness at least.</p>
<p>Nayuta simply continued to nuzzle at him with kisses until Wataru finally turned in his arms and cupped the sides of his face, pressing their lips together in a proper, passionate kiss and Nayuta just hummed in delight as he kissed him back, hands starting to roam beneath Wataru’s clothing.</p>
<p>“Quit that,” Wataru mumbled through their kiss but Nayuta just smirked and slid his tongue into his partner’s mouth, reclaiming the sweet cavern. The redhead groaned softly and allowed himself to be handled and it wasn’t long before they were fully caught up in each other.</p>
<p>When Wataru finally came to his senses and managed to pull himself away from Nayuta, he huffed with a pout, “Nhm…why are you always like that? You know I like your kisses too much but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook just yet, you know!”</p>
<p>Nayuta simply blinked slowly with a mischievous grin and quickly tugged Wataru into another kiss which had the boy in his arms huffing again and he sighed in defeat, flopping himself down against Nayuta’s chest, “Fine, fine! But it’s still your own fault for not being able to talk right now. Although…I suppose if you talk less then that means you’ll give me more kisses, eh~?”</p>
<p>Wataru giggled, the two sharing a knowing grin before they tackled each other in yet another frenzy of kissing matches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>